


Speak, for there is no other way

by Winga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But how do you know, if you don't speak? How do you know there's no chance for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak, for there is no other way

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend, my amazing friend whom I love dearly and who told me she didn't actually think I'd get anything written. So here's to you!

The touches are soft, they are casual. Slowly turning into bigger things that neither has yet said a thing. The looks they share are filled with something as of yet unnamed.

But Harry knows it can't last, not forever. Either he speaks or he'll lose Ron (to Hermione, to Lavender, to whoever it doesn't matter). Either he speaks or.

And Ron knows it can't last, because Harry is the chosen one and no matter how much he's his best friend, Harry can have anyone, Harry can be anything he wants, so why would he want him? So either he speaks now or forever holds his peace. Either he speaks now and reveals all that he wishes or he'll lose the last chance, too.

So on one beautiful day, or it might be rainy, but they are looking at each other so they don't take any notice of the weather, for them it's perfect, then they speak, beginning at the same time. They are sitting on Ron's bed, going through their homework alone because Hermione had told them she had plans on studying with some Ravenclaw in the library.

Harry says: ”Look Ron, I think we should talk,” just as Ron begins with: ”Harry, mate, you know there's something I haven't told you.”

Both of them go silent at the same time, both of them want the other one to continue. Harry smiles, and Ron does too, even though they're afraid of the possible words that might tumble out of the mouths of the other.

Harry swallows, and when Ron hums and nods, he speaks again. ”Ron. I don't know how to say this so I'll just come clean. I have wanted nothing but to kiss you for weeks now.”

Ron blinks and he stares at Harry, his lips parting. He shakes his head and he lets out a relieved laugh. ”I was afraid, that you were going to tell me that you've noticed that I act differently around you and that you had to inform me of a girlfriend or a boyfriend that you had,” he tells Harry, who has stared at him, incredulously. And then Ron does what he feels will convey his thoughts. Then Ron kisses Harry.

Harry stills for a second before returning the kiss, and soon they're kissing hungrily, kissing, kissing, bruising their lips. Their homework is all but forgotten, the books and notes falling off the bed.

Harry pulls back for air, at last, and he has such a grin on his face, such a grin.

And neither knows if this is forever. Neither wants to think about it. But at least they spoke, they spoke to each other and for now they have what they want, they didn't lose it for not speaking.

Now there are more touches in the future, more exchanged glances, and Hermione's knowing looks and a sighed ”Finally” when they reveal their relationship to her.


End file.
